(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door, and in particular, to a handle of a vehicle door having a structure in which a cover and a grip are separated from each other.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle door includes a door panel and a handle mounted on the door panel.
In addition, the handle of a vehicle door includes a locking part, a cover covering the locking part, and a grip. The grip is disposed apart from the cover by a predetermined gap, and it is to be directly pulled by a hand.
Such a handle of a vehicle door is assembled as follows.
First, a base is mounted into the door panel. In particular, a mechanism for connecting the locking part to the grip is mounted on the base.
In addition, the grip is mounted on the base through the door panel, and thereafter, the cover is mounted on the base through the door panel.
However, the conventional handle of a vehicle door may have the following problems.
It may be difficult for a gap between the cover and the grip to be maintained as a predetermined gap because of assembling allowances. Such assembling allowances include a first assembling allowance when the base is assembled to the door panel, a second assembling allowance when the grip is assembled to the base, and a third assembling allowance when the cover is assembled to the base.
Furthermore, it may be more difficult for a gap between the cover and the grip to be maintained as the predetermined gap because of design tolerances of the cover and the grip.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.